


Whatever It Takes

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Character Death, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Detective Cor discovers Iris as the next victim in the killer's string of murders, but when Clarus finds out, Cor does what he can to support a father in mourning.





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fondofit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/gifts).



> A oneshot for @fondofit who wanted a murder mystery as the theme. Cor is pretty much a detective solving a case involving murders going around Insomnia and the latest victim happens to be Iris. This is the aftermath :|
> 
> Thanks fondofit for the beta <3

There have been similar cases popping up in Insomnia over the past month. A bit of a mystery that leaves Cor on a wild chase; grasping at straws every time he thinks he’s _this_ close to catching the murderer. A string of dead bodies lie around in different parts of the city. He finds them in areas mixed with many interesting people and others located in the middle of a congested street. One thing that’s for certain is that this killer wants Cor specifically to find them.

Cor receives a call from Clarus about a distress call in the heart of downtown, hearing of some bystanders passing by a bar and noticing a young girl hanging over a railing, a rope tied around her neck. Cor immediately hurries to his car and drives to the scene.

When Cor arrives with the  paramedics on the scene, he finds out that the next victim is Clarus’ daughter, Iris.

He stills and rushes to the nearest trash can, vomiting his late lunch.

How would he break it to Clarus? Are there proper words out there to tell a father that his daughter is dead? Seeing Iris’ pale face on the gurney, once full of life and energy that could break down any walls, she had been a force to be reckoned with, but this now no longer the case. The bruising around her thin neck leaves a sickening sour taste in his mouth again. But he calls Clarus and tells him the simple truth.

Cor carries this sickening weight inside him; the feeling of failure, regret, the inability to catch the killer. Seeing a father seized up over the news of their daughter’s death, it leaves an unsettling pain in his gut. He wishes he can do better, but now he can’t. Not like this.

After the funeral, Cor makes sure to take Clarus home, promising Gladiolus he will be there for his father. Clarus’ son’s smile is enough of an acquiescence. Cor will be Clarus’ support, a shoulder for him to lean on and an ear to listen. He will be anything Clarus needs.

Cor drives them back to Clarus’ home and takes the quiet man inside. With a turn of the key, Cor opens the front door and turns the lights on, but he hesitates on what to do next once Clarus steps inside. 

“I’ll be fine,” Clarus speaks up, as if sensing Cor’s hesitation. The older man looks at him with an appreciative smile, “You should head home, you look exhausted.” He traces the underside of Cor’s eye, a shade of a shadow lingers there. 

“No,” Cor answers back, already a newfound strength in his arms as he helps Clarus out of his long coat and hangs it up on a nearby coat rack. Clarus doesn’t seem to mind at least, which Cor takes it as a good sign. “Today isn’t about me. It’s you I want to take care of.”

Clarus sighs, watching Cor’s movements with tired eyes. “I’m fine—”

“I would think that all these years, you’d be more honest with me.”

“Ah.” Clarus bites his bottom lip. A pregnant pause hangs between them as the grandfather clock ticks quietly in the background. “Perhaps you’re right. I apologize. Today has been rather taxing…”

“I understand.” Cor softens and places a hand behind Clarus’ back, “Why don’t I put you to bed first? We can talk some more later if you wish.” 

Clarus agrees with a firm nod.

They head upstairs to Clarus’ bedroom walking past picture frames of the Amicitia family displayed on the walls.. One is of a young Gladiolus carrying baby Iris swathed in cloth and next to it is Iris’ big smile when her first tooth came out. 

“She was excited when the tooth fairy left money for her, but she always wondered what happened to her tooth. Gladiolus said she ate it, but I think it’s more simple than that,” Clarus breaks the silence, stopping in front of the picture with a fond look.

“What did you tell her?”

Clarus hums, “Certainly to help build her impenetrable castle to defend against the hordes of cavities. I believe that’s the safest answer there.”

When they enter the bedroom, Cor turns on the desk lamp and the room illuminates with a low glow of light. Clarus changes out of his suit while Cor fetches him a loose t-shirt and cotton pants from the drawers. Clarus thanks him before putting them on and heading to bed immediately after.

“Thank you.” 

Cor brings the thick blanket over Clarus’ body and shakes his head. “That’s not necessary.” He takes a seat on Clarus’ left and waits. He’s hovering, worried and wondering if Clarus will be able to sleep tonight. 

“Do you need anything? A cup of water, milk, or…?”

“I’m good. Your company is more than enough.”

Cor looks down and sighs, his brows furrowing with determination. He’s tired, but the anger has not left his heart. 

“Tomorrow, I’ll take care of everything.”

“Will you?” Clarus’ face falls. “I have seen that same look in you all those years ago, and here it is again.” He reaches for Cor’s sleeve and tugs a bit. “Do not let the madness take control of you. I know you will find Iris’ killer, Cor. _I know_. I am a grieving father, but I do worry about you as well and how far you’ll drive yourself to ruin when you hit a wall. I won’t take you off the case, but _I need you here_.”

“I am here,” Cor states.

“Promise me.” Clarus pulls Cor down, their faces a mere distance apart, the intensity of dark eyes consuming Cor’s entire being. A lick of a warm breath tickles his face, and Cor understands that there is no way to deny him.

Cor breathes, “I promise,” and kisses Clarus.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
